Personalities Swapped
by Some Random Llama
Summary: OK , so my friend has been bugging me about my lil ac stories and she thought they were good and i should post it online i acually disagree a bit. :P. Im doing this on request, if u may, plz dont b so harsh on me im still learning. Dont kill me with all the errors u see. Plz give me tips if u can. Thx. this is an ac story i made up of their personalities being swapped


It was a scorching hot summer's day in the small town of Unicorn. It was pretty humid for August today but the residents of Unicorn get by. There has been a new post on the bulletin board and when Nibbles finds out she spreads the bad news.

"Have you heard the terrible news?" Nibbles said to her good friend Anchovy.

"Have they banned pizza, chuuurp?!" Anchovy exclaimed.

"No even worse, niblet." Nibbles assured. "There's been a terrible virus affecting all animals in towns causing them to change to whole different personalities!"

"Hey guys, you hear the bad news going on, kerPow?" Tank added as he approached them. The pale rhino looked as perplexed as the overly peppy blue squirrel, and lazy laid back light brown bird.

"I know it's almost as worse than banning pizza! That is a world I cannot live in, chuuurp." Anchovy rambled again.

"We aren't going to live like that because that won't happen. The pizza thing, or the virus. I'm sure our beloved Mayor Saphire is already coming up with a plan on how to protect us. She's kind of nutty that way, niblets." Nibbles said

"You're right about that lady-bro," Tank agreed. "She'll come up with something. She always does." And with that, the three found themselves not worrying too much and left it all up to Mayor Saphire who made a special announcement over the P.A.

'Good morning, everyone, it's me, Mayor Saphire Chunk, and I have some more feedback from the government who found out about this news.' The mayor said rather calmly. She wasn't at all worried; the virus only was contagious to animals. Humans don't count.

'It says here that all residents of towns across the globe should follow this advice and stay inside their homes until further notice. So no one who already has the virus spreads it. No, it is not deadly." Looks of relief plastered across the residents faces. And they started to murmur and ignoring the rest of the mayor's speech.

Mayor Saphire who was usually cool, laid back, and easygoing, (similar to Anchovy's lazy life style) snapped.

"Ok listen, you lazy butts," Saphire started. "I don't know if you are aware but this so called 'virus' only affects only stupid animals like yourselves. So ignore me all you want, it's not my problem I'm just doing you guys a favor and trying to help you. So if I were you, I would've listened because I'm not repeating this speech. Good day!" Mayor Saphire was no longer audible.

Night fell pretty quickly and Nibbles wanted to get to the bottom of this with or without the mayor's help. She'd recruited Tank, Anchovy and Lopez to help her.

They snuck into the town hall and Isabelle dozed of like Cyrus did at the recycle shop. Anchovy forged the mayor's hand writing so Copper would believe they had permission. It wasn't hard since the mayor already had sloppy hand writing. They found their way to the fax room where Lopez had hacked into Mayor Saphire's files they saw an odd message.

"Check this out, buckaroos!" Lopez exclaimed and then read the message while Tank was look out for anyone. "If you're an animal reading this, you should feel sad, cause now you're personalities, will turn really bad?" Lopez ended. "That makes no sense. What in the-" he was cut off when a poof of smoke filled the room knocking out everyone out unconscious. A few minutes later, they woke up feeling strange.

"What happened, dudes?" Lopez said while picking his ear then sniffing it. The once smug gentleman like deer now was a rude, manner less, unhygienic barbaric oaf.

'"I don't know." said Nibbles but the once bubbly, happy go lucky squirrel now had a frown permanently attached to her face as well as a deep unfeminine voice.

Tank got so lazy he started to fall asleep muttering inaudible stuff like Cyrus when he was asleep after working the night shifts at Retail. Anchovy right then and there was lifting weights and heck knows where he even found those.

Mayor Saphire who had seemingly forgotten her bag, came back and meet the group with personalities swapped. She checked her email and said:

"Well lucky for you, I've been updated with the latest feedback saying the effects are only temporary and where off in a week, two at the very most. You shall now address the towns' people."

The next morning Nibbles in her grouchy voice announced that the effects are only temporary. And they only last about a week because it's due to an error on personality development.

Lopez rudely stuck his wet finger into Nibbles' ear. Nibbles was so enraged she yelled at the top of her lungs: "YOU DUMBASS!" And viciously, mercilessly, attacked Lopez by scratching his face like a cat did on TV only; she did it in real life.

"One hundred and one, one hundred and two…" Anchovy counted as he did push ups not regarding the incident.

"Zzzzz..." Was the only thing that came out of Tank's mouth other than saliva.

Saphire would've done the right thing and break it off but she was too busy posting pictures and videos online.

The lesson everyone learned today, is that you should never hack a computer and listen to advice given to you.


End file.
